


The Second Owner

by GuardianSoulBlade



Category: Code Geass, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms, Fate/stay night (Anime 2006), Fate/stay night - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Code Geass Fusion, Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Multi, Oral Sex, Pre-Canon, Rin is Kallen's mother, Seduction, Vaginal Fingering, code geass - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27588098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuardianSoulBlade/pseuds/GuardianSoulBlade
Summary: Rin Tohsaka had a choice, retain her pride as a Japanese woman, or become the wife of Lord Stadtfeld. But Rin is a mage first and Japanese second, the survival of her bloodline is paramount. So she endured the indignity of being the wife of a Britannian and waited for the day when Britannia would fall.
Relationships: Emiya Shirou/Artoria Pendragon | Saber, Emiya Shirou/Arturia Pendragon | Saber/Tohsaka Rin, Kouzuki Kallen/Lelouch Lamperouge | Lelouch vi Britannia, Lord Stadfeld/Tohsaka Rin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14





	1. The Lord and the Maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Britannian invasion of Japan, Rin Tohsaka takes a job at the Stadtfeld mansion as a maid. Lord Stadtfeld seduces her and Rin must make a choice that has long-reaching consequences.

_Rin Tohsaka sighed as she continued her job of cleaning Lord Stadtfeld's library. Once a wealthy mage, she had lost everything after the Britannian invasion of Japan. She could practically hear Lluvia's obnoxious laughter in her head. She forced that thought out of her mind._

_She'd been working there for six months. Lord Stadtfeld was a stern master, but she hadn't been fired due to her perfectionist nature._

_She spotted the book_ Le Morte D'Arthur _and finished dusting the shelf. She picked it up from the table and read it, just a few minutes break wouldn't hurt._

_"Rin, what are you doing?" Lord Stadtfeld asked._

_Rin put down_ Le Morte D'Arthur _._ _Forgive me, my lord, just taking a short break. Do you need anything?"_

_"I'm not angry with you, Rin, you've done quite well, you work harder than any Britannian maid I've hired so far."_

_"You don't have the right to call me by my first name. That is a level of intimacy only reserved for people who are close," Rin scowled._

_"When your country was called Japan, that was true, but you live in Britannia now and we use first names regardless of intimacy," Lord Stadtfeld told her._

_"I'm merely living up to my name, that's all. But that's not something a Britannian cares about."_

_"What do you mean, live up to your name?" Lord Stadtfeld asked, genuinely curious._

_"My name Rin means severe, dignified, and cold. Not that it's something that concerns Lord Stadtfeld."_

_"You are a fascinating person, and you are dignified, but you are hardly a cold person," Richard moved closer to her._

_Rin flinched when he invaded her personal space._

_"Rin, I'm not going to hurt you, I am not a bad man," he smiled, lightly stroking her cheek._

_"That's easy to say when you have all the power, and I have none," Rin replied, she did not resist his touch, she could fight him off, but then she would be severely punished for "attacking" a Britannian as a Number._

_His gaze was gentle, but she could see the lust in his eyes._

_"Let me kiss you," he said gently._

_"All right," Rin granted him permission. She knew this was nothing more than the Britannian playing a game with her._

_Richard Stadtfeld pressed his lips to Rin's in a gentle kiss._

_"Let me touch you," Lord Stadtfeld looked to her._

_"Yes, master," she replied, she wondered why he kept asking when he didn't need to. Britannians didn't need permission to do anything to a Number._

_Lord Stadtfeld's hand drifted up to her face and he stroked her cheek._

_"I was expecting you to cop a feel," Rin said bitterly._

_"I am a gentleman and a lord at that; I'm not a mindless animal."_

_"You can easily throw me down and have your way with me, you and I know that," Rin told him._

_"I highly doubt that you are stronger than you look," he smiled, "I want you to want me. Let me kiss you again."_

_Rin managed a nod, the blush that rushed to her cheeks made his smile widen._

_"I promise that I won't hurt you," the Britannian kissed her, prying her lips apart with his tongue, slipping it into her mouth. He began trailing kisses down her throat, lifting her shirt so he could kiss her belly; he felt her muscles flinch as his mouth pressed against her skin. His fingers followed the path his mouth had made._

_"Your hands are warm," Rin murmured._

_"See, my touch doesn't frighten you at all," Richard smiled._

_Lord Stadtfeld knelt, and slowly pushed her legs apart, kissing her clothed right thigh._

_"I haven't hurt you, and I never would, Rin," Richard said hoarsely._

_"Lord Stadtfeld, you…" Rin whispered. He wouldn't do this to her. Britannians always saw themselves as superior to the "Numbers", no Britannian would be caught dead pleasuring a Number other than as a cheap and quick ride._

_"It would not displease me to hear you call me "Richard" for once," Richard smiled at her._

_Plenty of Japanese women sold their bodies to Britannians, it was a darker aspect of being subjugated that no one talked about in "proper" Britannian circles, but there were plenty of brothels._

_"Rin, I love you very much, and I'm not doing this for_ me _, I'm doing this for_ you _because you deserve some pleasure to ease all your pain. Pain that my_ people _have caused you, so let me comfort you in a way that I know how."_

_Rin barely recognized the sound of her own voice as she registered her skirt being moved and where Lord Stadtfeld had kissed her, his mouth, tongue and fingers drove every semblance of thought and rationality from her brain._

_She cried out his name, forgetting his position and title and power over her._

_She let out a sigh; Richard Stadtfeld ran his other hand over her clothed breast._

_"You called my name, I want you to call it again," Richard whispered in her ear. He resumed his eager kisses as he buried his head between her legs._

_Her scream of pleasure echoed in their ears as she felt her body give in to what they both wanted._

**Six Months Later…**

"Shirou? Have I made a bad decision?" Rin asked her former apprentice as she walked beside him in the street.

"About marrying Lord Stadtfeld? If you were on the side of the people resisting Britannia, they would call you a traitor to Japan," Shirou replied.

"But what do _you_ think? I don't love him, but I've caught his…attention, and this isn't like high school where I could get myself out of that situation. He's rich and powerful, and he has resources."

"Resources you want to take advantage of, and not because you're considered a second-class citizen," Shirou said, nodding at her.

"I am a mage first and Japanese second. I am the last living member of the Tohsaka family. I have to carry on my bloodline, Sakura was adopted into the Matou family and so I must carry on my family name. Many Japanese mages fled to the Republic of Britain when they saw the writing on the wall. I stayed in Fuyuki as the Second Owner. It is my family's duty to look after the place, and even though Tokyo is far away from there I can still remain in charge. And look at me, Shirou, I'm not getting any younger, I have to start a family to continue my family bloodline as a Tohsaka. I have to pass my magecraft down to my child."

"I know all that, but it's also very complicated, when it comes to that Lord Stadtfeld," Shirou stopped and sat on a bench.

Rin moved to stand in front of him, "What do you mean, complicated?"

"He's in love with you," Shirou said bluntly.

Rin flinched, "W-what do you mean, he's just worried about not having an heir, he _can't_ be in love with me, he's a Britannian, they wouldn't _dare_ soil their "great" bloodlines with the "Numbers". They're all the same and nothing like _her_."

"He did go down on you, you know," Shirou said, his blunt choice of words would have freaked out anyone else, but not Rin. She was quite accustomed to his blunt idiocy.

"I know, I was quite startled," Rin admitted, blushing. "I'm still not used to that sort of attention."

"But he didn't force himself on you and he told you he loved you, most Britannians wouldn't have bothered with that. Rin, are you going to refuse?" Shirou asked.

"No, of course not! I don't have to be in love with him to marry him. I need to carry on the Tohsaka bloodline, and he needs to carry on the Stadtfeld bloodline. This is a marriage of convenience and nothing more. It's how my parent's marriage was and it's something I can live with."

"Like I said, Rin, Lord Stadtfeld is in love with you," Shirou reminded her.

"I know, but I don't love him, I love you…I love both of you, and she's not here," Rin glanced at him. "Seven years, Shirou, she's been gone for seven years! Why does she not come back? Isn't she supposed to be the one to save them?"

"She is, but who knows why she hasn't come back. But what happened between us…the three of us that night; you really did fall in love with her, didn't you? Does it bother you that she told me she loved me before she disappeared?"

"No, you two loved each other and it made me happy, you know that but no one understands how I feel about her or any of it, except you, and all these years later, you're still dense," Rin sighed.

"Tohsaka, really?" Shirou sighed.

Rin forced herself to smile; the kind of smile that Shirou recognized that she was irritated.

"Don't worry, I'm not mad at you, I just wish that I could have attention from someone who's not going to gloat over conquering my country."

"He seems devoted to serving the Holy Britannian Empire; he also seems decent as far as Britannians go."

"The Britannians took my home and wealth, now I'm barely getting by, it was pure luck that he offered me a job as his maid."

"He doesn't have to marry you to have his way with you, you know that," Shirou said.

"I know, but he'd have to fight me tooth-and-nail to violate me, and even though he's never forced me, he's a Britannian, he can snap at any time, which is why I've been doing my best to keep him in a good mood."

"Lord Stadtfeld sees himself as a good man; he wouldn't want to ruin his reputation by raping someone."

"I am not an Honorary Britannian that he would see me as a citizen. I'm surprised you became an Honorary Britannian, Shirou."

"I cannot help our people if I am an outlaw, none of the resistance groups have the resources to put up a good fight. My abilities are my greatest weapon, and if I run off to some group they could be exposed to the world, and I can't have that, I can only wait until she comes back."

"Part of me wishes that she could have stayed with us, and we could have lived at your house," Rin smiled sadly.

"So, if it were the three of us, would it have been my harem or yours?" Shirou asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Mine of course!" Rin laughed.

"Rin, if you ever need me, just let me know, I'm always here for you," Shirou got up and left. "I hope that you will be happy."

Rin looked at him, "I hope so too."

* * *

Rin let out a sigh as Richard Stadtfeld collapsed into the bed.

"You're so beautiful, I was not wrong to choose you," he smiled at her.

"Your noble friends will never accept that you've married a Number," Rin glanced at him.

"They don't need to know, and besides, what does it matter, you are excellent breeding stock," he kissed her, trailing kisses down her neck.

Rin said nothing to him.

"Why does what I've said not disturb you?" Richard asked, "I was expecting you to be upset."

"I haven't seen myself as human for a very long time, so what does it matter if I'm called breeding stock?" Rin asked, letting her arms drift around his waist.

"The strange things you say fascinate me, that's why I fell in love with you."

"But you've just called me breeding stock," Rin said in a teasing tone.

"We Britannians always choose the best women!" he began rocking his hips.

"Should you—shouldn't you rest?" Rin managed to speak before her voice dissolved into a moan.

Rin pressed herself into the pillow, lifting her hips.

"I adore you when you let yourself go, Rin," Richard Stadtfeld growled in her ear. "Just let go, and take me with you. I want to make love to you."

"Isn't that…what we're…doing right now?" Rin gasped.

"No, we've consummated our marriage, but I want to make love to you," he pulled her into his embrace.

He was surprised when she returned his kiss.

Rin wrapped her legs around his hips. She could hear the Britannian noble groan.

"Rin, please! If you keep that up, I'll…" he gasped.

"Isn't that the point? To have an orgasm?" Rin asked, biting his shoulder.

"I want you so much. I love you, I swear by…I swear by…" he gasped.

"Swear by my God that you want me," Rin growled fiercely, Rin had been Catholic since she'd been young, although she'd been rather lax in her teens. Her husband was irreligious, but not a fanatical Atheist like his Imperial Majesty Charles Zi Britannia.

Although, discovering through investigating Kotomine church had revealed that Kirei had murdered her father caused Rin to rant that Kirei deserved neither Heaven, Hell or Purgatory. She then thanked Shirou for killing him and avenging her during the Holy Grail War.

She had often prayed that God would deliver Japan from Britannia, but that prayer had gone unanswered. She had begged Sakura, Taiga, and Ayako to flee the country before Britannia had invaded, they had left and they were safe in the Republic of Britain.

Rin had lost the Tohsaka house and had been stripped of her wealth, she had contingency plans to hide her family's vast library and made sure no one would find her tomes on magecraft.

When it came to the modern world, she didn't have anything, and had learned to survive in the harsh world she was forced to live in, and became a maid for Lord Richard Stadtfeld when she learned that he was willing to accept "Elevens" for the position.

"I swear by God I want you!" Richard bellowed, grateful that Rin has been his only "maid" and that no one could hear his utterance, lest he be seen as a religious fanatic by other Britannians.

Screams and groans ripped from her throat as she clutched his back, her nails digging in, causing her husband to hiss in pain, and then laugh in delight.

Rin called out his name, not his title; her husband rarely used his name in public.

"You…you are good to me," Rin said, managing a genuine smile.

He was also good in bed, and she had enjoyed it.

"You, Lady Stadtfeld, do make your pleasure _quite_ well known," Lord Stadtfeld laughed. "You're blushing."

"Shut up, you're good in bed, of course I enjoyed it!" Rin snapped.

"I've gotten used to your fiery temper, you know better than to make me angry," Lord Stadtfeld smiled.

Her emotions were indifferent, but he was very good to her, and she was not ungrateful. She did not hate him, and he did love her, and she acknowledged that in her head and heart.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like—" Rin began to apologize.

He cut her off with a kiss and lay beside her. "You are forgiven."

Her body was covered in sweat, her muscles ached, but she felt so good, she could only hope that she would have a child, a child to carry on her knowledge and magecraft as the heir to the Tohsaka house.

But she had put all of that out of her mind when they'd gone to bed on their wedding night.

Sexual intimacy wasn't particularly pleasant for mages; sex was usually for transferring mana or for male mages to sell their seed for money to other mages. But as a mage, sex was mainly for having an heir to pass on magecraft to.

But she knew that sex for its own sake rather than magecraft purposes was pleasant and she was glad she had been able to experience that with her husband, even if she didn't love him as he loved her.

"Rin, I chose you, because you're beautiful and intelligent. You are worthy of giving me an heir and becoming an Honorary Britannian. Does that trouble you?" Lord Stadtfeld asked, his concern was genuine.

"Your fellow nobles still see me as one of the Numbers. I can't help but be a little flattered at your attention you understand. Ever since…" Rin dared not finish that thought; she didn't want to upset him by saying the word, "invasion".

"The invasion, I know, I understand that it upsets you, but you'll see that things can only be better for your country now that it is joined with the Holy Britannian Empire," Lord Stadtfeld brushed her cheek with his hand, "You can't despise everything about my homeland. I saw you reading _Le Morte D'Arthur_ when you caught my eye."

"King Arthur is not a Britannian," Rin said simply.

"You speak like the King still lives," Richard looked at her.

"Isn't that how the story goes, that King Arthur is in Avalon waiting to rescue Britannia when the country needs…him…"

"You've stopped speaking, why?"

"It's nothing…I just don't want to talk about her, not to you," Rin said.

"What do you mean, and did you just say _her_? What do you mean by _her_?" Richard asked. "Are you implying the ridiculous notion that King Arthur was a woman?"

"I've already said too much, and even if I told you the truth about why I could make a "ridiculous" claim like that you wouldn't believe me."

Richard moved closer to her, "Please tell me, I want to know."

"If I did then I would reveal to you what I really am, and why I married you, and why I don't see myself as being human."

"Now you've really piqued my interest, I promise to listen and believe you," Richard Stadtfeld smiled.

"Then I will tell you why _I_ have the power in this relationship, first and foremost, I am not a human, I am a mage. I married you so I could have children to continue _my_ bloodline, all your arrogance and swagger mean nothing to me, I just need you to give me children. If you should do anything to hurt me, I will kill you."

Rin raised her finger and shot off a Gandr shot, blowing a hole in the wall that made Lord Stadtfeld flinch.

"I will play the role of Lady Stadtfeld, but this marriage is only out of convenience for the two of us, are we clear? You don't breathe a word about my powers and I shall provide you with the heir of the Stadtfeld house."

Richard Stadtfeld felt himself smile, his life had been so tremendously dull, how he loved Rin for making it so interesting, he held her in his arms and gave her an adoring look.

"Yes of course. I always did find you fascinating. So tell me why you insist the King of Knights is a woman."

Rin smiled, "Because I tried to summon her."

"WHAT?!"


	2. The Red Devil of Fuyuki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The invasion of Fuyuki, Kallen's conception, and early life are revealed. Kallen voices her frustrations to Shirou before meeting up with Kaname Ohgi's resistance group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I messed up the timeline, so I just decided to roll with it, move everyone's birthdays up a decade. This is an AU so it's fine.

**a.t.b. August 31st, 2010**

Lord Richard Stadtfeld sat inside his Knightmare frame, leading his battalion towards the city of Fuyuki.

There was no glory to be gained in this battle, Richard sighed.

The civilians ran, screaming in terror. He was about to pursue them when he saw a lone figure, a woman with long black hair, dressed in red, standing in the middle of the street.

"And here I thought this hunt wouldn't have anything in the way of sport," Richard gazed at the lone figure of a woman, standing in the middle of the street, citizens were fleeing in droves and he wanted to laugh. The cowards were just as he suspected they'd be.

The woman stood before him, unmoving. He could almost admire her bravery if she wasn't about to die in a hail of gunfire from a Knightmare frame. He noticed that the woman wore a crucifix around her neck. She was dressed in a red shirt and of all things, a black skirt. She wore stockings that went all the way up her toned legs. She was insane to fight him in civilian clothing.

"I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a chorus of praying to your impotent God!" Richard Stadtfeld taunted.

Britannian foot soldiers surrounded her.

Rin stood before them, unafraid. The wind stirred the dirt between her and the Knightmare frame.

"Cursed be the ground, for our sake. Both thorns and thistles it shall bring forth for us. For out of the ground we were taken for the dust we are. And to the dust we shall return," She held the Azoth dagger in her hand, brandishing it with a flourish, "Amen."

Richard Stadtfeld, like many Britannians cared little for religion or belief in God or gods of any kind, but what he saw before him, did not evoke the image of God, but that of the devil, a devil in red, her black hair fell to her waist, her eyes burned with blue fire.

She moved quickly, slashing one of his men across the neck, decapitating him.

Another one rushed straight at her. She plunged the knife in her hand through his heart and let loose a shout of, "Laẞ!" releasing the magical energy inside the Azoth dagger as she struck the hilt with her fist, killing him.

Rin held up her hand and formed the shape of a gun, steadying it with her arm.

She aimed at their center mass and fired Gandr shots at them. The magic energy pierced their body armor and destroyed their hearts as they clutched their chests and died.

Lord Stadtfeld prepared to shoot her using the Knightmare frame's guns.

She raised her hand and threw something at him.

"Sech, ein Fluss!" Rin sprinted forward, throwing jewels into the air, "Ein Halt!"

Rin threw up another gem, "Fϋnf, drei, vier! Der Riese unn brennt das ein Ende!"

What he saw looked like gems, but that was impossible, something that small would just bounce harmlessly off his cockpit window.

Instead, his Knightmare frame was rocked by a massive explosion.

Richard stared in awe and horror as the roof of his Knightmare frame shattered. What weapon had she used to penetrate his Knightmare's armor? The Japanese didn't have anything that could do that.

Was it those jewels she'd thrown at him?

He looked in surprise as she suddenly stood in front of his open cockpit. How had she managed to climb up his Knightmare frame?

Rin stood above him, gazing down at him with a sense of arrogance and superiority. Richard hated her at first sight.

"I highly recommend pissing yourself, followed by a chorus of praying to your impotent god!" Rin's expression twisted into a mocking smile as she threw his blasphemous words back at him.

Richard would not lose to this inhuman creature, he would fight, he would win, he would take the city of Fuyuki for the glory of Britannia.

"I'll give you no quarter, you monster!" Richard snarled at her, drawing his sword.

She blocked his blow with the knife she wielded. He blocked her blows and struck her across the face, she plummeted to the ground.

Richard lowered himself to the ground and charged her.

They exchanged blows, he had the advantage of reach with his sword but she made sure to keep her guard up.

Richard managed to get in close and struck the woman across the face. Before she could recover, Richard, in his rage, twisted his knife inside her gut.

She staggered back but stayed on her feet.

"Aaah!" Rin screamed in pain, she naturally tried to grasp at her gut.

"Don't pull it out, Red Devil, unless you want to die. Your voice sounds so lovely when you're whimpering in agony, young lady," Richard hissed.

Rin Tohsaka ripped the knife out of her gut. She held a jewel over her stomach. "Replace my damaged organs and seal up my wounds."

Richard dropped his weapon, "That's impossible!"

"Congratulations, you've made me use a decade worth of mana in a matter of minutes. That's impressive, you are not a mage, and since you've seen this, you have to die."

Richard watched as something flew at his face.

"Now stark Goẞ zwei!" Rin uttered the spell, suddenly, Richard's eyes were blinded by a white light, and he couldn't see.

The woman charged straight at him.

"Es ist Goẞ. est ist Klein. Vox gott es Atlas!"

She sprinted towards him at superhuman speed. He barely managed to avoid her incoming fist aimed at smashing his skull into a bloody mess.

Richard unsheathed a sword, he saw the woman brandish the strange knife she carried and they began to fight.

His first action was to go for the knife, but she seemed to anticipate it and slashed his hand, the wound was superficial.

Lord Stadtfeld removed his gun and fired at her, she rolled out of the way of the bullets. This was bad.

 _Oh Father, Emperor of Britannia, who or what is she?!_ Richard thought, terrified, and yet fascinated.

She knocked away his sidearm and slammed her head into his skull. Richard Stadtfeld stumbled. She kicked him away.

He rolled to his feet and avoided having his face crushed by her foot as she slammed down where his head had been.

He scrambled to his feet, removing a knife, and charged at her.

She blocked every single one of his knife strikes, what was she trained in that she was so good? It was some Eastern martial arts he'd never heard of.

He managed to dive on his weapon and grabbing it, he fired his sidearm at her, staring in awe as she somehow blocked the bullets with her own body as she charged straight at him.

Arcing slashes of blades collided as they tried to break each other's guard. Richard swept a blow aimed at her neck as she blocked it. He blocked her blow and he slid his blade along hers, moving in for an attack.

She batted his knife hand away, disarming him, slamming her fist into his gut. The woman swept his leg out from under him, knocked him off his feet with his own momentum. Before he could react, Richard felt his ribs break as the woman slammed her foot into his upper chest. She wasn't human, she shouldn't have this much strength for her size.

Richard was terrified; this was unlike any opponent he had ever fought before. He rose to his feet, beating her back, slamming his fist into her face, grabbing her by her hair, and trying to control her body but she kicked him hard in the groin, and he snarled in pain and anger.

He managed to grab her arm and twisted it. He heard her scream and a satisfying snap as her arm broke under his strength.

He managed to tackle her to the ground and began to pummel her in the face.

Richard saw the blood trickling out of her mouth.

She suddenly slammed her fist into his chin, sending him sprawling. With inhuman strength, she climbed to her feet.

"I'll kill…you. I'll kill you!" she said. She unexpectedly collapsed to the ground.

Richard saw something hit the woman in the head, she slumped to the ground. He stared in horror, he'd heard a gunshot and he looked up to see Lord Jeremiah Gottwald approaching him.

"I shot her in the head, but…why isn't she bleeding?" Jeremiah asked, his blue hair blowing in the soft breeze. "How do we explain this to the higher-ups?"

"We don't, they'd think we'd gone mad, we'll figure out what to do with her eventually. We need to keep her isolated away from other prisoners."

"You could just deny her medical attention," one of the men suggested.

"She's braver than most men, her valor has saved her life, I could almost admire her," Lord Stadtfeld said.

They found a small building where they could keep her contained and put her inside.

Rin sat on the bed and watched him as he turned away from her.

"I know that my Redeemer lives, and in the end, He will stand upon the earth. And though, after my skin, worms destroy this body, yet in my flesh shall I see God. I myself will see Him with mine own eyes, I and not another. How my heart yearns within me. Amen."

Richard turned and locked the cell.

For several hours he waited, he thought he could hear her voice, and it sang a song that filled him with a strange sense of dread. He did not understand her language but he would find out much later what any of it meant.

_My cry doesn't reach the image of the day I saw in a dream  
No matter how much I picture my future self  
It is always steeped in a hope that will never fade_

_Reach out your hand and catch the falling pieces  
Then hold my trembling heart and leap into the night_

_Isn't it enough to live for someone else and let this moment be all there is?  
Let's gently cast aside our false selves and just be who we really are_

His reinforcements arrived and he put four guards in charge of the prisoner. He went to bed, exhausted.

He dreamed of that fight and woke in a sweat.

* * *

The guards were curious as to why this cell was heavily guarded when they saw someone coming towards them.

The guards stared as a man in red approached. He wore red and black and with strange body armor and a red and white cape. He had a red scarf wrapped around his head.

A black bow suddenly materialized and he grabbed it with his hand, and something else appeared something they didn't expect. They tried to shoot him but he avoided the shots and leaped into the air above them.

"I am the bone of my sword," Shirou uttered, is voice was cold as space, "Caladbolg."

He aimed and fired. The men were torn to pieces as the door exploded.

He found Rin waiting for him, nursing her right arm.

"Did you do what I asked?" Rin looked at him.

"You're a mess, Tohsaka. I've hidden your family's entire library inside the Kururugi Shrine; I finished it just last week. I'm sorry I took so long, I had to fight a battalion just to get back here. We need to go."

"I was very lucky that I use magecraft to reinforce my skull, they shot me in the head."

"Are you all right?" Shirou asked.

"I'll live," Rin stood to her feet, "Can you help me? I'm exhausted."

They vanished into the night.

Richard had heard the loud explosion and ran in, armed with a gun. All he found were the corpses of his dead men. Throughout the entire camp they'd been slain by someone wielding a knife. The bodies were full of knife wounds.

Richard stared in horror, the cell that held that woman had been completely destroyed, somehow there was a massive hole in the wall and the prisoner had disappeared.

It was a pyrrhic victory. He would never be able to recover his reputation as a commander after this incident. His entire battalion had been destroyed, by just two people.

**a.t.b. June 29th, 2017**

Richard Stadfeld brushed back his dark red hair; his blue eyes met his gaze in the mirror. He was so glad to be home. He'd been away for months, in service to His Imperial Majesty. He had thought of Rin constantly, he called her often just to speak to her.

She had warmed up to him, but he knew that his wife denied him the deep, genuine love he wanted from her, but she was every bit what was expected of a Britannian noblewoman.

Her excellent command of the English language completely fooled the other nobles; she had no trace of an "Eleven" accent.

Richard merely told the others she was a lower noble that had fallen on hard times when she became his maid, which was not a lie on a technical level, no one asked questions, and he was relieved.

The birth of his firstborn son pleased him. Rin seemed pleased that the child resembled his father and not her.

Their life was a strange one, similar to one found in the medieval time period than one in the modern era. While Lord Stadtfeld was a nobleman he wasn't so powerful that he had to resort to arranging a marriage, but in its own way, it was an arranged marriage.

"I'm very glad to see you," Richard smiled.

"Welcome home, Richard, have you served your Emperor well?" Rin asked without sarcasm.

"I have been loyal to him and served him well. But I would rather spend my time with you. I am very glad to be home."

"I am here to submit to your demands, as always," Rin said calmly.

"What demands? I haven't demanded anything?" Richard looked confused.

"Do you demand your rights as my husband?" Rin asked, looking out the window at the stars.

"That's an old fashioned way of putting it, but if you don't want to, then I'll just have to wait," Richard wrapped his arms around her waist. "Good things _come_ to those who wait. I never made demands, not even when I seduced you."

Richard rocked his hips against her from behind, holding her against him.

Rin let out a gasp; he always wanted her after months of being away.

Richard leaned over and kissed her neck.

"You hate me, for serving your conquerors, it is understandable, and our relationship is not a love story or something out of a fairy tale, although there are some of my fellow nobles think it is. But have you been unhappy these seven years together? Do you resent me?"

Rin turned to him, meeting his gaze.

"I'd be lying if I didn't say there are some things about my life that aren't unhappy. I do not bear you any ill will, Your Grace. I am safe and protected here. You have preserved the Tohsaka bloodline, and as a Mage, that is all that matters to me. The least I can do is repay you for what you have done."

"I've really done that, Naoto is the heir of my house. And you haven't taught him this mysterious magecraft of yours."

"I know, he is _your_ heir, not mine."

Rin nodded and began undressing. The purple dress dropped to the floor.

"I didn't ask you to do that, but I guess you know me too well."

"Don't be coy, Richard, do with me as you like," Rin said to him, "This is what we agreed to."

Richard Stadfeld smiled, lying on the large bed.

He pulled her over so she could straddle his waist.

"The only thing I want is…" Richard sighed.

"For me to actually fall in love with you. I wish I could, but it's more complicated than you think."

She was so beautiful and he was practically insatiable for her. He showed immense restraint in public, but in private when they could be alone, he could not help but coax her into bed with him.

He was often puzzled by his enigmatic wife, for someone who said she _didn't_ love him, she certainly _loved_ having sex with him, she never turned him down when he initiated it, but she herself never initiated intimacy with him.

He fondled her and kissed her mouth. He felt her hands on his chest and smiled. Why was he so fond of her? They had little in common and she did not return his feelings for her, but if they had anything that brought them together, it was their son Naoto.

She had kept her promise to be a proper "Britannian" Lady, accompanying him on trips to the homeland. She had impressed members of the nobility with her intelligence and wit.

The others were surprised at how well they got along; at least, that was the appearance. Rin wasn't cold to him but she did not allow him to form a close relationship with her.

They were merely together to have a family and a strange one at that. Still, he hoped that one day he could win her heart and attain the affection he desired.

Richard smiled as he fondled her breast and watched her blush.

"I can't help but find you beautiful. I enjoy seeing you enjoy yourself," he pulled her down to kiss her.

She accepted his kiss and returned it, but it lacked passion and fervor. Rin got to her feet. Rin knelt down before him.

Richard sighed; this was going to be very enjoyable for him. She did not pleasure him this way often, his fingers weaved their way through her hair that she had let down.

Rin moved her head between his legs, using her mouth to coax him to a magnificent climax.

His voice caught in his throat in a strangled cry of her name.

She spit into her hand and wiped it with a tissue.

"Rin, you do incredible things with your mouth," Richard pulled her up so he could look her in the eye.

"I do aim to please," Rin gave him a familiar smug smile. Her expression changed a little, to something that resembled concern, "Contrary to what you think, I _do_ care about you."

"But you don't love me, what can I do to earn that?" Richard asked earnestly.

"It's nothing you can do if Britannian had not conquered us, if they didn't treat us like garbage, if they had been kinder to us, perhaps we could have met and been happy. But I love someone else, and I loved them for a long time," Rin smiled sadly, "If not for them, I could almost love you."

"Who is it?" Richard asked, grabbing her by the shoulders.

"I'm not about to tell you, that's something that doesn't matter to you, I will probably never see them again."

"Are they dead? Were they killed in the invasion of Japan?" Richard asked.

"No," Rin replied, brushing his cheek. "They died a very long time ago."

"I'm sorry," Richard told her, Rin managed a smile.

"Let's not talk about that anymore, do I make you happy? Our relationship is complicated, but I have to know," Rin glanced at him.

"Yes, yes, you make me very happy," Richard ran his fingers through her black hair.

"Can I ask something of you?" Richard asked, pushing Rin's hair back behind her shoulder.

"What is it?"

"Can you love me, and only me? Just for tonight, that is the only thing I've ever wanted from you. I must have you!" Richard asked her.

Rin turned to him, he wanted her to play a role for him, but the role she would play was not the one he expected.

"You will swear to me by your lordship, to grant me what I wish," Rin glanced at him, "Then you shall have it. What issues from your lust, shall be _mine_."

Richard Stadtfeld stared at her; his blue eyes were burning with lust.

Rin smiled sadly, to evoke _this_ imagery, the imagery of _her_ birth, and for a man who took his Britannian heritage as a point of personal pride to take no notice of it, saddened her.

To play the role of both Merlin and Igraine to his Uther was a necessity. Japan had no Arthurian legend, no savior that would return to rescue them, so Rin decided that she would _create_ Japan's savior, even if it meant giving herself to a man she saw as everything she hated about Britannia.

"I swear it; I'll give you what you want if you will love me, just this once!"

She straddled his legs and pressed her mouth to his in a hungry kiss.

Lord Stadtfeld began exploring her body, stroking her skin and running his hand down her spine. He kept trying to roll her over so he could take control.

"You're getting me all worked up because you won't stay still, dammit!" Rin screamed, pinning his arms above his head.

" _You're_ the one who is moving," Richard laughed, feeling Rin's firm grip on his wrists as she began to push her hips against his.

"Beautiful, you're so beautiful, I want you to enjoy it, please tell me you're enjoying this as much as I am," Richard Stadfeld did everything in his power not to beg her.

"I want you to _beg_ ," Rin breathed in his ear.

"A Britannian noble does _not_ beg," Richard gasped, oh; he wasn't going to last long if she kept this up.

To his delight, she slowed down their rhythm, was she trying to make him die of pleasure?

"What are you doing?" he asked, between gasps.

"My child will be a powerful mage, but I must make sure that they have a significant amount of mana. I sense mana in you, so for you to transfer your mana to me, we have to finish simultaneously. You can't go before I do, dammit!"

"Release my hands!" Lord Stadtfelt growled.

"Make me," Rin challenged.

Rin wondered why he didn't move.

Lord Stadtfeld suddenly pushed his hips up, causing Rin to scream in surprise and pleasure.

She loosened her grip on his wrists and he changed their position so she was beneath him.

"Mine!" he said possessively.

"Just this once, yours," Rin told him.

The normally composed and proud nobleman forgot his politeness and elegant mannerisms and proceeded to set a frantic, desperate pace.

"Slow down, I'm not going anywhere, yeesh!" Rin roared in his ear.

He forced himself to calm down.

"See," Rin ran her fingers through his red hair, "Much better."

He didn't disagree with her.

"Oh, I'm going to…" Richard moaned.

"Not yet, you aren't!" Rin hissed.

"Please Rin, please! I need to…" Richard's hands gripped her hips.

"I told you that you would beg me," Rin smiled smugly.

"I adore you, Rin, please let me finish!"

"It's too good, it's too good, Richard, I love you," Rin's eyes rolled back into her head as she said it, with genuine sincerity that he knew she wasn't lying to him.

Her name tore from his lips as pleasure that felt like fire melted his brain and his mental state into the most blissful haze he could remember.

Rin let out a shout as she felt her body go slack. She rolled them over so that she could rest on his chest. Rin wrapped her arm around his waist, the other rested on his chest. Rin leaned over and kissed him on his mouth.

"The future of the Tohsaka family has taken root in the present. It is done."

"Your Mana and your body are _mine_ ," Rin murmured. "I have no doubt you'll find some pretty Britannian to fill this bed, but you will _always_ be mine."

"I didn't think you would be _possessive_ of me, the man you don't love," Richard held her close.

"I _always_ take good care of what belongs to me," Rin told him, giving him the smile of a predator devouring its prey.

The fierce expression on Rin's face only made Richard love her more.

* * *

**a.t.b. March 29th, 2018**

Lord Richard Stadfeld stood beside Rin as her agonizing screams filled the hospital room.

"This is your fault, dammit! Why'd you have to get me so carried away?!"

"We wanted this, you know," Lord Stadtfelt smiled, "You're doing so well."

"That's easy for _you_ to say, you're not the one in labor. I'm going to kill you for this; I'll cut your arms and legs off and put your head on a magic wand!"

The normally stern lord did his best not to flinch, from what he'd seen of his wife's abilities, she could probably follow through on her threat.

Rin clutched the bed, screaming. She'd done this before, but it was still painful. Sweat poured down her face.

She felt relieved when the baby was finally out in the world and not inside her body.

"Congratulations, Lord and Lady Stadtfeld, your daughter has been born," the doctor told them.

They cleaned the baby and handed the child to her.

"Rin, she's beautiful. We…hadn't decided on a name just yet, had we?" Richard smiled.

"You indulged me when you let me name our son Naoto, so it's only fair that you're the one that names our daughter," Rin looked to him.

"Kallen, a fine name for our daughter, it means, "mighty warrior". If only…she looked more like you, and less like me," Richard smiled sadly.

"Come on Naoto, hold your little sister," Rin smiled at her son.

Naoto took her and held her for a few minutes. The boy smiled broadly.

"We're going to be happy together," Richard smiled, "All of us, and you have something you have always wanted, Rin."

"I know, and she's going to do great things," Rin smiled, "For my family bloodline especially."

"Lady Stadtfeld, you have a visitor," the doctor said, "He's an Honorary Britannian."

"Send him in," Rin smiled.

Shirou approached, smiling. "Congratulations. You have a daughter, and the family of my teacher will continue on. I'm happy for you. If you need anything, just ask."

"Thank you, Shirou," Richard smiled, "I do hope that you'll look out for my daughter, as you look out for Rin."

"I will my lord, I promise," Shirou gave him a bow, Rin blushed and smiled.

But Rin smiled for another reason, her plan had been set into motion, it would take time, but Britannia would fall, Kallen's very existence was for that reason, and she would destroy this country.

**a.t.b. June 15, 2028**

10-year-old Kallen Tohsaka Stadfeld frowned at the shattered jewels and wondered what she'd done wrong. She followed her mother's instructions perfectly, but the jewels had shattered.

"You use too much mana all at once, maintain a calm mind," Rin explained, holding her hand over the broken jewels. "In order to control magic, you must first achieve complete control of your thoughts."

Rin focused on the gem, holding her hand over it, using mana to pull the gem and shape it as she wished. Kallen could see the energy visibly expand and contract.

"Lose control and the mana will rebound back to your body. Too much power or power in the wrong form will endanger not just you but those around you."

Kalleen's blue eyes went wide and she stared in awe at her mother as she used her magecraft to pull the shattered pieces of the jewel back into shape.

Rin held up the now shaped horse figure and Kallen held out her hand, her mother placed it in her small hand.

"My father once made one of these for me, and it was how he taught me the Tohsaka family magecraft. It is the best way I can teach you.

"Mother, please teach me more! When can I make one of these?" Kallen asked, eager to learn.

"Not just yet, sweetheart, but you will, once you're ready," Rin smiled, she put away one of the tomes that had been in the Tohsaka Family for decades. She'd sent Shirou to retrieve what she needed from the Kururugi shrine so no one noticed a strange library of books that strictly belonged to her, which would incite curiosity from visiting nobles and lead to the problem of normal humans discovering the existence of magic.

Kallen was intelligent and studious and took her magecraft studies far more seriously than her school studies, although, like her mother, she excelled at both.

Kallen looked at Rin.

"Mother, why is big brother Naoto not the heir of the Tohsaka family?" Kallen asked.

"Because your big brother Naoto is the heir to the Stadfeld family," Rin explained. "You are very special, Kallen, because you will carry on the Tohsaka family's deepest wish."

"To reach the Root, Akasha, that is what every Mage dreams of," Kallen recited.

Rin placed her hands on Kallen's shoulders.

"You're an excellent student. You learned well, I have taught you Reinforcement, Familiar usage, Divination, Spiritual Evocation, Alchemy, Summoning, Necromancy, and mastered Spiritual Healing. I have also taught you both my jewel magic and my father's fire magic. You are worthy of being the heir to the Tohsaka house and I'm very proud of you."

Rin smiled, "This lesson is over, go finish your homework."

"Yes Mother," Kallen said, they both left the room.

A few minutes later, the door opened and 17-year old Naoto crept into the room. He'd done his best to eavesdrop on them over the years, trying to learn the special things that Rin only taught Kallen.

He couldn't help but be jealous. He'd been able to imitate some of the things that Kallen could do, and that had been just from listening to his mother teach Kallen at mealtime or in the study.

Rin had often shooed him out of the room, but he'd found ways to listen to them. He had the same power as his younger sister, so shouldn't he be able to use it too?

He just had to work extra hard and not get caught, he would use this power to free Japan from Britannia. He had done excellent in school and had already decided to become a military officer, learning how they fought would only make him better at fighting against them, like how Arminius had tricked and slaughtered Publius Quinctilius Varus when the Roman Empire tried to conquer them.

With magecraft and his brilliant military expertise, he would be the one who would save Britannia.

**August 10, a.t.b. 2035**

Kallen Stadtfeld walked into her classroom at Ashford Academy. Her father had chosen this school because of the Ashford Family, apparently, they were acquaintances of her mother's and knew her well enough.

Kallen had long since taken up the sick and feeble act so she could have an excuse to stay home, where she would sneak off to aid the Japanese resistance.

She held in her hand what looked like an ordinary cane with an ornate jewel attached to it, but it was one of her grandfather Tokiomi Tohsaka's mage staves. She had inherited his talent for fire magic and Rin had trained her in its use.

She always carried it with her because Rin was wary of mages discovering her at the school, and didn't want her to be without a magical weapon. Shirou had gotten a job at the cafeteria and also worked at the school as the janitor, but he did not mind the menial labor and it let him keep an eye on Kallen when she came to school.

Kallen sat in the cafeteria and looked up as a figure sat down across from her.

"Uncle Shirou," Kallen smiled. Shirou was not her biological uncle but she'd always been close to him, ever since she was born.

"Your mother asked me to keep an eye on you, and that's what I'm doing. I also know what you're doing, little lady," Shirou looked at her.

"How can you just laugh off everything that happened to you like it's nothing?" Kallen asked in anger.

"I tolerate the way things are because I must, it's not the right time to rise up against Britannia," Shirou whispered.

"You keep traveling to Europe chasing a Britannian fantasy; I'm doing practical things in the "real world". It's bad enough that she keeps telling me I can't even use anything she's taught me."

"The mystery of the world is what makes magecraft so powerful. If the common masses were to discover it, the power would be greatly diminished."

"But what about those King Arthur stories of which you and mom are _so_ fond of?" Kallen rolled her eyes.

"That was a different place, a different time, evil knights and mages were everywhere, and mages were closer to the Root back then, closer to the Age of Gods."

"Kallen, put your anger to rest, go to school, have friends, and be happy. Britannia will fall when the time is right, and you're not nearly ready to do anything yet," Shirou whispered quietly.

"She "creates" me to save Japan, and yet she won't let me do just that. Patterning my life after the fabled King of Knights. What a joke," Kallen said bitterly.

"King Arthur was guided by both the Mage of Flowers Merlin and fate, it was the path the King chose when he removed the Sword of Choosing, Caliburn from the Stone," Shirou told her.

"Is mom setting me up to be some kind of king?" Kallen sneered.

"No, a King can't be expected to live as a person, at least that's what I was told," Shirou told her.

"Yes, yes, you and mom constantly tell me the stories of your adventures with King Arthur and how he will one day come back to save Britannia when the country has need of him. I've heard those stories all my life and this savior of yours hasn't returned. I'm not going to wait around for someone to save Japan. I'll do it myself, Uncle."

"I can't cover for you all the time, Kallen," Shirou told her. He looked at his watch. "I have to go back to work. Take care of yourself."

"Good-bye, Uncle," Kallen said, finishing her meal.

She managed to sneak out of Ashford Academy, noticing a pair of boys on a moped also sneaking out. She made her way to the meeting place and met with Kaname Ohgi and the others.

"Are we ready to steal that Britannian weapon?" Kallen asked Nagata.

"Yes," Nagata replied.

"Try to stick to Naoto's plan, all right, ever since he died, it's been a lot harder," Kaname Ohgi said.

"It'll be poetic justice to see Britannians die at the hands of their own poison gas," Kallen said, clenching her fist. She'd make them pay, for hurting her mother, for taking away their freedom, for enslaving Japan, for murdering her older brother. Britannia would pay dearly for angering the heir of the Tohsaka family.


	3. The Resistance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naoto's tragic death pushes Kallen to fight in the Japanese resistance. Rin and Richard grieve for their son and Shirou leaves for Wales to search for Artura Pendragon again.

**The Resistance**

**a.t.b July 4** **th** **, 2035**

Naoto Tohsaka Stadtfeld gripped the controls of his RP1-11 Glasgow Knightmare frame.

Shirou Emiya sprinted towards the Knightmare frame, calling to Naoto over the radio.

"Naoto, stop! Stop! Your mother hasn't taught you anything. Using magic beyond your ability will destroy you! Stop! Stop! Just wait a while longer, it's not time to fight Britannia! You'll kill yourself!" Shirou pleaded with the brash young man as the Knightmare frame raised a giant staff in the air, pointing it at the Knightmare frames surrounding him.

"Intensive Einäscherung!" Naoto shouted.

His Knightmare frame was engulfed in flames, the explosion took out the Britannians around him, destroying both him and his enemies in one fiery explosion.

Shirou searched frantically for Naoto, he found his lifeless body and sighed. He had to get Naoto away from the battlefield. He couldn't let the Britannians discover one of their own military officers was a rebel.

Shirou knew there was only one thing he could do for Rin. He crashed his car and placed Naoto's body inside it, diving out as it crashed. He then called the police and as an Honorary Britannian, informed them of the accident.

He followed the police to the Stadtfeld mansion and waited for them to leave.

Rin Stadtfeld sat at her table, looking over the bills, such a mundane task but Richard was busy so it was left to her to attend to the house.

She heard a knock at the door and opened the door, a policeman stood there.

"Lady Stadtfeld, we have come to inform you that your son was in a terrible accident and he, unfortunately, passed away at the scene."

Rin stared at the police officer stunned, her son was dead? This was sudden, she felt like she couldn't breathe. She had not taught her eldest son magecraft, instead choosing Kallen as her successor, which caused an uproar among other mages.

Rin was no fool; she knew her son had joined a resistance group against her wishes. She had warned him time and again that the time was not right for the Japanese to rise up in rebellion against Britannia.

"I'm sorry, Lady Stadtfeld, it seems your son was in a bad car accident, Mister Emiya explained it to us. He's the one who called it in."

"I…I see," Rin was still trying to comprehend this news. She'd experienced this before as an eight-year-old child when she had lost her beloved father Tokiomi Tohsaka. First her father, now her son, she needed to stop, she needed to breathe. She needed to come to grips with the cold, hard fact that her firstborn, Richard Stadtfeld's son, her only son, was dead.

"Thank you, officers, I…I have to tell my husband and my daughter, and we…have to make funeral arrangements."

Rin managed to stagger to Kallen's room, she was busy studying magecraft.

"Kallen, it's your brother, Naoto. Naoto's dead. I don't have the details yet, but Shirou will tell me what's going on."

"Mother, mother he can't be dead! Why? What happened?" Kallen asked, putting down the book as she began to wipe the tears from her eyes.

Mother and daughter embraced each other and wept.

A maid approached her, "Mistress, Shirou Emiya is here to see you."

"Send him in right away," Rin managed to say in a steady voice."

Shirou approached her, placing his hands on her shoulders.

She knew Naoto had been secretly studying when he thought Rin was too busy to notice, that he had been trying to follow in his sister's footsteps despite not being given the Tohsaka magic crest.

"Rin, I couldn't stop him, he was fighting recklessly and, he tried to use magecraft," Shirou told her in a sad voice.

"Shirou, it was a rebound, wasn't it?" Rin asked, her voice breaking, she looked at her "former" apprentice. Although the Mages Association would never see Shirou as anything other than an apprentice, Rin had finished teaching him years ago.

"Yes, he tried to use some of your more powerful spells, using powers he is unable to understand because you didn't train him. He used magic beyond his ability and destroyed himself and his Knightmare frame in the process. I tried to stop him, I'm sorry," Shirou glanced at her.

"It's my fault, Shirou, splitting the magic crest between two children makes it weaker, and the siblings usually fight each other over who gets to have it. It's probably why my father willingly gave Sakura over to the Matou house beside the alliance. Naoto was jealous of Kallen because she's naturally talented."

"Don't blame yourself for any of this," Shirou said, trying to comfort her.

Rin clenched her fists, "You have to go back and find her! My son's death can't be meaningless, go back to Gwynnid and _find her_! She must come back and put an end to Britannia's endless wars."

"Rin, I don't have the money for it," Shirou told her.

"I'll pay whatever you want, she must come back to us, she _has_ to stop them!" Rin hissed.

"I will go after the funeral," Shirou said quietly.

"Good, and thank you, for bringing Naoto back with you."

Shirou pulled her into a comforting hug.

"You can't let anyone see you doing that, you know," Rin told him.

Shirou pulled away. "I take my leave then." He turned and left.

Rin was left alone with her thoughts, her thoughts turned to Kallen.

It left only Kallen as the heir of the Tohsaka family, but how would Kallen be able to bear the responsibilities of her status as a mage if all she thought about was revenge against the Britannians and kept sneaking out?

Rin saw a maid enter and her husband walked into the room.

"Rin, I came as soon as I found out, our son…our son is," Richard Stadtfeld said quietly.

"Yes, Richard, our son is dead," Rin turned to him.

He moved to hold her, she did not resist him.

"Rin, I'm here, I'm here," Richard told her soothingly. He let her weep; he was supposed to be strong for her, wasn't he? He would cry in private, for the loss of his male heir. Shirou told him it had been an accident, but Richard suspected rebellion.

But he dare not say a word or she would leave him, and Richard did not want to lose her, and he was sure that Shirou had covered any trace of Naoto's involvement with any terrorist group.

Kallen, Richard, and Rin barely managed to eat dinner and didn't say anything to each other.

Richard found his wife in their son's old room where he used to stay when he'd come to visit them.

"Rin, I know this is a lot to ask of you," Richard Stadtfeld looked at her.

"You want me to give you another son, to replace Naoto as your heir," Rin glanced out the window. "I…I will try, but I'm 49 years old, and I don't know if I'll be able to get pregnant again. And you…"

"I won't force you, I understand, but please know that I have always loved you. You have made my life better, but Kallen is your heir, that is the bargain we made."

"I went to the doctor, they said, I'm still able to have children, so lets try, at least a few times," Richard, kissed her cheek.

"Some other time, but not tonight," Rin whispered sadly. "I…we…need time to grieve for our son, Naoto's gone…he's gone."

Richard Stadtfeld slumped to the floor, bursting into tears. Rin held him for several minutes.

Through his blurry vision, he saw the tears that slipped down her cheeks. Their relationship was a series of contradictions, faithful, yet one-sided, she loved her family, but not her husband; he held political power, while she was respected in that mysterious world of magecraft that fascinated him so much.

He was always concerned with the present, whether it was the internal affairs of the Holy Britanninan Empire or his family, she was always looking off to some far-flung unrealized future, waiting patiently for some occurrence to happen.

"We have little in common, don't we?" Richard asked her, gently stroking her hair.

"You've known that ever since you met me," Rin said quietly.

"What do we have now?" Richard asked.

"We have Kallen, our daughter," Rin replied.

"But I don't have you, and that's all I want," Richard stroked her cheek.

"I wouldn't lie to you, not about my feelings. She wouldn't approve of lying. She said, "Love comes as a gift divine, and must be treated with all honor and reverence: he is no true knight who would do aught to bring a stain upon it."

"My mind still can't grasp that Britannia's greatest king is a beautiful young woman, you rarely talk to me about her," Richard smiled. "I'd think that the subject of King Arthur would have brought us closer together."

"I liked her a lot, she was very important to me. She is someone I cared for and admired, not because she was King Arthur, but because she was good and she spared my life when she could have killed me."

"Rin, don't you have anything in your heart left for me?" Richard asked, his voice cracked.

"I…don't know, everything about us is…complicated," Rin whispered quietly.

Richard pulled Rin into his arms, pressing his mouth to hers. He kissed her gently, running his finger through her dark hair.

"I need you," Richard whispered in her ear. "I'm here for you, I love you."

Rin didn't say anything, she just stayed in his arms and let him console her. In this moment, they would be in private what they pretended to be in public. They would be vulnerable with each other, just this once, because this was who they were without the scheming Britannian Nobility present, two flawed people with complicated emotions.

The Britannian noble who had prided himself on control was falling and he felt like she was the only one who could pull him up, but what was she looking for that she would never truly be with him? Was she in pursuit of some nonexistent utopia?

For the rest of the night, they held each other, at that moment; it was what they both needed.

**a.t.b. July 11** **th** **, 2035**

Rin looked out her window as they prepared to leave for Naoto's funeral. She'd requested a Catholic funeral for him. Her husband had indulged her request.

It was raining. Just like her father Tokiomi's funeral, it was cloudy and rainy outside.

The priest performed the service and Rin heard words that were so familiar to her.

"I know that my Redeemer lives, and in the end, He will stand upon the earth. And though, after my skin, worms destroy this body, yet in my flesh shall I see God. I myself will see Him with mine own eyes, I and not another. How my heart yearns within me. Amen."

All the other mourners departed and Shirou was left alone with Rin.

"I always knew that a mage's life would be unhappy, but why must I lose both my father and my son?" Rin looked at Shirou.

"I don't know that, but I will make it so Naoto's death won't be in vain, I promise you that. He fought for what he believed in, and it cost him everything. I'll be leaving tomorrow, I will find her and bring her back, I won't rest until I find her."

"Good, I'll be preparing for her return, I bought the land where Illya's castle is, I have to do something before Kallen gets herself killed trying to avenge her brother."

Shirou turned and left, Rin returned home and began making preparations, she'd use every tool at her disposal to bring down Britannia, and that meant making preparations for Arturia Pendragon's stunning return to the world.

* * *

**a.t.b. August 29th, 2035**

"Get in the van, we'll steal the poison gas and use it on the Britannians!" Nagata said.

"Are you sure this is the poison gas?" Kallen Stadtfeld asked.

"It has to be! It matches the vehicle's description!" Nagata exclaimed.

"They all match the description, but look how big the container is, it has to be poison gas!"

They got into the truck and Kallen started the engine. They peeled out of whatever building they were in. They drove for a while but soon they could hear the sound of a helicopter pursuing them.

"Perfect, after we finally steal this damn thing, it's all because Tamaki couldn't stick to Naoto's plan, and now we've got a problem!" Nagata shouted.

Kallen turned on the video screen inside the truck.

"We apologize for the delay, now His Royal Highness Prince Clovis, third Prince of Britannia, viceroy of Area 11 will address the nation."

"To all my Imperial subjects, including, of course, the many cooperative Elevens who choose to serve the Empire of Britannia."

"We're not Elevens, we're Japanese!" Kallen snapped angrily at Prince Clovis's image on the screen.

"Do you not see my pain? My heart was ripped from my chest only to be torn apart! The remnants are filled with rage and sadness! However, as viceroy of Area 11, I will not tolerate terrorism of any kind! Because the battle we fight is a righteous one. A virtuous battle to protect the wellbeing of one and all! Now then everyone, I would like you to join me in observance of the eight who died for justice."

"A moment of silence," the announcer spoke.

She heard the two people up front screaming, "You idiot! Watch where you're going!" Nagata shouted.

The truck lurched. "No, not that way!" Kallen shouted. The truck swerved and crashed.

It was silent for a few minutes. Nagata started the truck again and drove away.

"Stop this vehicle!" a voice called out through a speaker. "Surrender now and you'll have the chance to defend yourself in court!"

Another voice shouted, "Stop, and surrender at once!"

They opened fire, the truck swerved to avoid it, zigzagging wildly.

"Give up now or we'll shoot to kill!"

"Now what do we do? That's the army!"

"Have you forgotten that's what I'm here for!" Kallen reminded him.

She got up and made her way towards her Knightmare frame.

Kallen exited the front seat and made her way back to her Glasgow.

"Can you enter the subway via the Azabu route?" Kallen asked, taking off her coat.

"Kallen, let's use it here, why not?" Nagata asked.

"Because that would mean a bloodbath!" Kallen shouted.

She used her Slash Harken to slam one of the helicopters into another; she jumped out the door as it closed behind her.

Kallen climbed into the Knightmare frame and the door opened enough for her to fire her slash harken at the helicopter, smashing it into another helicopter perusing them.

Kallen leaped out onto the road.

"You fellas know full well what this badass mother can do!" Kallen snarled. She zigzagged, avoiding gunfire and blew up another helicopter with her slash harken.

"The rest of you back off, I'll take this guy," Lord Jeremiah Gottwald said.

I can only assume you dug that obsolete relic out of some scrap heap," Jeremiah batted her slash harken away with his own.  
"An over the hill Glasgow is no match for a Sutherland! Not to mention a filthy Eleven who spurns the compassion of our glorious Emperor!"

Jeremiah shot his gun at her machine.

"Reinforcement!" Kallen said to herself, using magecraft to strengthen her Knightmare frame.

Lord Jeremiah Gottwald stared in shock, the shot he took should have blown the obsolete Knightmare frame to pieces, but it was still intact.

Kallen had secretly modified her Knightmare frame so that one of the hands had a jewel embedded inside it. A jewel full of her magical energy. She never used it because she knew she'd need it for an emergency, and this was an emergency.

"Intensive Einäscherung!" Kallen raised the Knightmare frame's hand. A stream of fire burst forth straight at Jeremiah Gottwald, who barely managed to jump back.

"Kallen we should both split up! Both of us can't risk being killed! Run for it!"

"But—!" Kallen protested.

Another Knightmare frame blocked his path and opened fire. He turned a corner as they gave chase.

Kallen tried to strike them with her slash harken but it failed to extend. "No way, it's stuck!"

"Secondhand junk!" Jeremiah mocked, Kallen fired one of the Knightmare frame's arms at him, "I will admit! I really like your spirit. However…!"

"Körper," Kallen detonated the jewel that was in the dislodged arm at her enemy's Knightmare frame, "Ist Ein Körper!"

Jeremiah Gottwald was blinded by a bright light and was astonished to find his Knightmare frame had sustained a massive amount of damage.

Then he remembered the woman in red, the woman that had decimated Lord Richard Stadtfeld's forces. Was it her? Had she come back to fight him?

Kallen retreated and found a safe place to hide so she could contact Ohgi.

"In all the confusion, I left it in the coat," Kallen explained.

"It's okay. The Glasgow's circuits are usable. So, were we right?" Kaname Ohgi asked.

"Think so. I bet it's poison gas, like Intelligence said," Kallen replied.

"And Nagata?"

"I don't know. I think he made it underground."

They didn't have time to retrieve the gas, all they could do was try to evacuate people from the ghetto before they were murdered by the Britannians.

Kallen made her way towards tanks that were shooting residents of the Shinjuku Ghetto.

Kallen Stadtfeld slammed her Slash Harken into a nearby tank.

Tears were on the verge of spilling down her cheeks in anger, sorrow, and hatred.

"Those damn Britannians!" she screamed.

"Kallen, can the Glasgow still move?" Ohgi asked over the comm.

"Don't worry Ohgi, it's all right I'll decoy them! Get the people out of here, the only ones who will be captured are those of us in the resistance!"

"I know but we're trapped! They've got us completely surrounded!" Ohgi replied.

Yoshida fired off a rocket-propelled grenade at a helicopter.

A pair of Knightmare frames moved behind her. Kallen gasped.

"It's our Glasgow friend," Jeremiah mocked her, opening fire.

Kallen rounded a corner and tried to get away.

She checked her energy filler readings. She didn't have much time, "Just 30 minutes left!"

"The west entrance," a voice instructed her. She heard it from her radio speaker.

"Huh?!" Kallen asked surprised

"Use the tracks to move to the west entrance!" a voice on the radio instructed her.

"Who's this? How do you know this code?" Kallen demanded.

"It doesn't matter! If you want to win you're just gonna have to trust me!"

"To win?!" Kallen exclaimed in shock. She turned the corner and hopped onto the train tracks. "Okay, what am I supposed to do now?"

Jeremiah Gottwald was in hot pursuit of the Glasgow. "You pathetic Eleven! If you run away there isn't much to offer in the way of sport!"

Kallen gasped as she heard and swathe train coming straight at her.

"Since you trusted me you're gonna win. Jump onto the train!"

"Gotcha!" Kallen replied, following his instructions, she jumped onto the train.

Jeremiah stopped the train using his Sutherland, "You think you can get away that way hmm? If that's the case then—you, go after the Glasgow!" he ordered the unit behind him.

"Yes, my lord!" he prepared to jump up to give chase but was suddenly knocked over by a pair of Slash Harkens.

He spotted a Sutherland perched up in a ruined building. "What the—shot by friendly fire?!" he exclaimed. "You! What's your name and your unit? We're after the one-armed Glasg—"

Kallen watched as the Knightmare frame opened fired on him, shooting out the Knightmare frame's knees.

"Oh my God, a terrorist?!"

Although his Knightmare frame's knees were shot out, he prepared to shoot the terrorist. "You son of a—"

Kallen charged forward screaming in rage inside her Glasgow as she attacked him.

Lord Jeremiah was pinned down; he had no choice but to eject from his vehicle.

Kallen knocked it over. "You saved me! But how did you get a hold of a Sutherland?"

She looked up at the empty building, "What, where did he go?"

"Kallen, what the hell was that radio message earlier?" Ohgi asked

"He contacted you too?" Kallen was surprised.

"Sure did," Kaname Ohgi replied. "And Yoshida's group ought to be here soon!"

'Are you in charge?" the voice asked Ohgi.

"Uh, yeah," Ohgi replied.

"I present to you the cargo in that train over there. They're tools for your victory. If you want to use them to win, then follow my orders!"

"There's more in here!" Kallen exclaimed, she was amazed her mysterious protector had gotten them all this equipment.

"In here too!" Shinichirō Tamaki was happy to find more equipment.

"Amazing! Maybe we should give this guy a chance!" Kento Sugiyama added.

"All this? But how?" Kallen asked herself in awe.

"Woman in the Glasgow!" The voice ordered.

"Y-yes," she replied, ready to do whatever he said.

"Stay where you are, your unit's gonna run decoy, got it?"

'Understood!" Kallen replied.

"Energy filler status?" the voice queried.

"About 30 minutes worth," she informed him.

"Then recharge it, in 10 minutes I'll contact you with your next instructions," the voice ended the communication. The radio went dead.

Kallen Tohsaka Stadtfeld felt hope surge in her heart, maybe just maybe this person would be the one that would be able to help her defeat Britannia.


End file.
